Overwhelming Destiny
by TVDUpdates
Summary: Caroline was ready to run away from the council when an family ancestor shows up claiming that her she is the fulfiller for the Elemental Witch of the Sun. She has to meet her opponent the Elemental Warlock of the Moon. Everything she has known feels like A lifetime away. New enemies will be made and alliances will be formed. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all you readers. **

**I must be totally mad, starting another multi- chapter story. But oh my god, this just flowed out of my fingers literally. I wrote it in less than two hours. I hope you all enjoy it. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. **

**Most of everything happened up until 4x01. Apart from Ester creating the vampires. Klaus never broke the curse. Klaus wasn't desiccated. More will be explained at the end. **

**If any of you are readers off my other stories, my next update will be for The Cards where dealt with then Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly love. They will both be up by tonight. **

**Thank you for listening to me rambling. It is appreciated. **

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter one- Everything can change.**

_This was a __disaster._ Caroline thought. Fumbling through her drawers she grabbed everything possible, shoving them into bags. this was her life, everything she had known. Could she really walk away from it? or the better question being, did she really have a choice? No she didn't, if her life was at risk she couldn't put her mother through the strain off kicking up a fuss.

There was a light knock on the door, Caroline hesitated, not sure if it was some sort of trap. The council was out for blood. Her blood. They would do everything and anything to get it.

They knew she was a vampire, so they wouldn't knock gracefully on the door. No! They would use the act off surprise to catch her. Slowly peeking around the corner off her bedroom door, she seen a women who looked around the age of twenty.

Caroline scampered down the hall after she realised it was safe, opening the door to the women, "Can I help you?" She asked.

The women had dark brown hair that waved down past her chest, with a white flower pinning the side. She wore nude sandals and a white dress that flowed to the floor. "Caroline Forbes?" She smiled.

"That's me,"

"I'm Lavinia. Lavinia Forbes, one off your great ancestor's. Can I come in please?"

Caroline wasn't sure what she should do, slightly dumbfounded she stood to the side and opened the door. Lavinia lifted her dress a little and moved past her into the living room. At least she knew she wasn't a vampire, but how old is she really. a great ancestor implied old. she has to be supernatural. It was as if she knew her way around. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to go!" she said waving to the door.

"The council has been taken care of child, don't fret your safe here,"

Caroline stuttered, then closed her mouth. How did she take care of them? She breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was free of there wreath but what price would she need to pay to this women.

Lavinia took residence next to the window glazing out, "I was worried you turning into a vampire would ruin everything. It wasn't your fate. The humanity that you hold on is why I still believe you are suitable." She turned to look at Caroline.

"What?"

"Yes. I know what you are Caroline, and you are going to be so much more. We only have until tonight, there is so much you need to learn."

Who are you?"

"I am the element witch of the sun. I am _two thousand years old_ and I am bounded to the sun. As long as the sun exist I exist. Unless I pass my legacy onto a worthy fulfiller that is where you come in."

Caroline's eyebrows knitted together, she was confused. "I don't understand. What is an elemental witch of the whatever- you said?"

"Of the sun. Basically all my power comes from the sun. I control the heat, warmth, fire and I have an immense amount of magic. I am unable to die at the hands off just anyone. There is only two ways I can die."

"How?" Caroline asked, perching herself on the edge of the couch. She didn't think her legs could last much longer, this was all too much.

"Passing on my prophecy, or meeting my death at the hands off my opponent. Elemental warlock off the moon."

"There's another one?" Caroline jaw dropped, trying to take in all this information.

"Yes. The present warlock has already chosen a fulfiller a thousand years ago."

"A thousand years ago?" Caroline's trembled.

"He is a vampire like yourself, he possess the control off water, rain, ice and also has an immense amount of power. I was not ready to give up my duty. So he had to wait until I choose one."

"Why now?"

Lavinia's face softened and her vulnerability started to seep out, unshed tears feared to fall, "I have lived two thousand year. I want to find peace and be at ease."

Caroline nodded knowing what it felt wanting to be at ease.

Lavinia continued, "My dear child, your opponent will try and break you. It is your duty to ensure nature and balance are kept in store," She walked over by the fire and placed her hands above the flames. The flames lifted up and touched her hands, "You will be able to transfer strength from fire, It helps if you've warn yourself down with spells."

The reality sinking in that she will be one of the most powerful creatures in the world scared her.

"I know this is overwhelming and that's why were done talking. When I pass on my body will be laid to rest in the building at the left off the graveyard. Only you as my descendant can enter it. Locked away there will be a glass cabinet, only your touch can open it. There is a book I have wrote for you, it contains everything you will need to know. When you're ready to know about certain things the written will appear on the pages. Only when you're ready,"

"Okay," Caroline breathed still not sure about all of this. She needed time. Time to process all of this.

As if sensing Caroline's worries, "I will give you some time. Meet me in the woods, at noon. I will find you. Good day Caroline. I will see you soon." Lavinia walked gracefully out of Caroline's living room and outside.

About an hour later Caroline didn't know what to do, she considered calling Bonnie but refrained. What if this whole thing was form of her imagination? She felt as if she was drowning deep within the water. The water being the information.

Her phone bleeped in her pocket, reaching for it she seen Tyler's name flashing on the screen.

After a moment of hesitation she answered it, plastering a fake happiness," Hey Ty."

"Caroline, my mom just told me the council have backed off and they don't know what we are. Someone must have compelled them,"

_So it wasn't a dream._ She thought. "That's great."

"I know. You want me to come over?"

"No. I have some things I have to do. Ill ring you later yeah?"

"Okay love you." Tyler said.

"Love you," Caroline hung up.

Deciding to go and meet Lavinia she went to change, if she was going in the woods then she needed to be prepared. Finding her boots, jeans and leather jacket she headed into the bathroom to change.

"**What is this place?" Caroline asked,** walking tautly behind her.

"This is where you will meet your opponent. Come along child we don't have long until sunset," Lavinia took her hand and pulled her along hastier.

Caroline looked around as they entered a clearing. The ground covered in fallen leaves. Without trees to protect it, the sun appeared. Although it did nothing to amend her temperature. The coolness off autumn was obvious. Moving closer, there was a small ring off fire, a man standing tall. His facial features were off young, but his posture suggested otherwise, Just like Lavinia.

Swallowing down her fear, "Who is he?" Caroline questioned.

Lavinia smiled lightly, "He is opponent Charles, my dear"

Looking behind him, Caroline then noticed another man slightly elevated on a small podium. Noting that another podium stood beside him, she came to the conclusion that was for her and he was going to be her opponent. Glancing back at him, he was facing the other way so she could not see his face only his back. Which oddly seemed familiar, dirty blonde curls and broad shoulders.

Inside off the small ring off fire stood a stone stand with two elegant goblets and a knife placed between them. All this seemed surreal and terrifying at the same time and it left Caroline in disarray. Caroline pulled her hand out of Lavinia's, resulting in her to spin around with a confused look on her face. "This has been an _amazing_ opportunity," she stuttered attempting to plan what she was going to say next, "But I can't accept this prophecy," she hesitated for a moment. "It's too much, so good luck with all off this," said Hanna gesturing with her hand towards the whole scene.

Lavinia laughed softly, "Oh dear child, you are mistaken there is no choice. You are the chosen one, there is of no option for you, you have to fulfil your duties. Now hurry along, time is off the essence."

She had no choice, this was her destiny. Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never asked for this, any of this and yet she has it all. It was overwhelming her and not in a positive way. Fretful of tears forming in her eyes, she took a deep breath and followed Lavinia.

They were mere a few feet away from Charles, when he took a small step forward and greeted Lavinia by placing a small kiss upon her cheek. Hanna wondered if this was a sign off affection or just courtesy. But the sparkle in Lavinia's eyes, the rush off pink to her cheeks and the way her eyes roll to the side would suggest the former.

Charles took Caroline's hand, lifting it up and placing a small kiss upon it, "You must be the succeeding Elemental witch off the sun," keeping her hand in his, he lead her towards the empty podium. "Although I've grown to tolerate the current one, we are destined to be enemies."

The podiums were situated so Caroline couldn't see her opponents face. Charles motioned for Hanna too step up and she did timidly.

"Now that we are all here, you may both turn and face each other before the ritual," said Charles.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat. How could she not have known it was him? Wasn't it obvious? Although this whole situation was slightly surreal. "Klaus?" She breathed. He smiled at her deviously.

"Now for the rules," said Lavinia, circling Caroline and Klaus. "Rule number one, do not and I can't empathize this enough; do NOT fall in love with each other. Because if you do there will be consequences. Serious ones."

"You're being exceedingly vague," said Klaus. "Not that I would ever fall in love with her," he added harshly.

Then it all made sense, all the charming her was an act. He knew there would be consequence's so he tried to break her before she was told about her destiny. Niklaus Mikaelson was the master of manipulation. Caroline wasn't going down without a fight.

"Because becoming an elemental requires entering the unknown. If I basically gave you both the consequences then there would be no risk or reward from it. If you follow your legacy right then there should be of no issues," Lavinia explained.

Charles moved closer, "Rule number two, you are both born opposites good and bad, when the time comes you have to compromise."

Caroline was trembling, she didn't even understand what the hell that meant. Fear consumed her and she had the strange feeling of nausea.

"The rules are clear, follow them and it should be easier. Disobey them or your duty, then you risk the world as it is," Lavinia said, moving over to the knife lifting it up then running a finger along the edge. "Should we start?"

* * *

**Okay there is the prologue. **

**Quick update- there is a reason why Esther didn't create vampires, the story we all know was just made up by Klaus. The real story will come to light, his family are still the originals. I hope I haven't lost you. I promise all will be explained in due time. **

**Please leave a review even if it's too tell me that you don't think this has any potential. Your view matters more than you probably think. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you at chapter two- The Ritual. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, **

**Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. **

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Previously on Overwhelming Destiny: **_**Caroline was ready to spend the rest of her life running, she had accepted it as her fate. Then the unthinkable happened, a women named Lavinia turned up at her doorstep. Lavinia declared that Caroline was the chosen one to fulfil the destiny of the elemental witch of the sun. Turning up at the woods to meet her opponent she discovered it was Klaus. He had been chosen a thousand years ago to become the fulfiller of the elemental warlock off the moon.**_

* * *

_**Chapter two- The Ritual**_

**Caroline swallowed down her fear** with a gulp. The first sign off defeat is to show your fear. She will be damned if she gave Klaus the satisfaction. He spent months trying to make out he wanted to be with her. All for what? To break her.

"I can feel your breath hitching in fear love," Klaus whispered, even though everyone could hear with their heightened senses.

"Rot in hell,"

Lavinia laughed lightly, "They sound the same as we did all those years ago,"

Charles moved over to her swiftly, touching her waist and leaning into her ear, "We can stop fighting it, we will be at peace."

Klaus cleared his throat, "Even though I'm thoroughly enjoying this exchange. Can we get on with this?"

"Do you see why I chose him?" Charles asked Lavinia.

Caroline remained quiet watching the exchange take place.

Lavinia rolled her eyes then nodded her head in agreement, "Let's start, hands out and palms up." She commanded. Caroline seemed to hesitate. "You can do it willingly or I'll do it for you. The choice is yours, but dear child I'm ready to pass."

Caroline finally came to the realisation that she had no say, this was going to be completed whether she wanted it too or not. It was similar to compulsion. Not having the decision to choose but being forced to someone else's whim.

She moved her hand out in front of her, Lavinia appeared in front of her. Glancing over at Charles she noticed he was approaching with two goblets.

Lavinia took Caroline's hand, raising the knife there eyes locked. At that moment Caroline no longer felt the fear she had. It was as if she had shut it off, then she felt relieved. Is relieved an emotion? Yes it is. Lavinia winked and smiled at Caroline, then Caroline realised she had taken her fear away. After a sharp scratch she looked down at the blood pooling into her palm, Davina turned her hand upside down and allowed the blood to drop into the goblet in Charles hands. Then they moved over to Klaus and did the same, while Caroline's cut knotted itself back up.

Should she be thankful or angry? She didn't know, she had no control over any of her choices.

Caroline felt at ease, as if this was normal and nothing was wrong.

"Drink this," Lavinia handed the goblets to Caroline and Klaus. "You need to drink each other's blood. This is so you can only be defeated by each other."

They both drank the contents off their goblets. Caroline felt a sudden urge to gag, but she pushed it back down.

"This parts the fun part," Charles said.

Lavinia smacked his arm playfully while trying to suppress a laugh escaping through her lips. "It's time you both die,"

"Were already dead," Klaus seethed angered that they weren't keeping him in the loop.

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Well done genius," wanting nothing more than this to be over.

"What were you killed with to be turned into a vampire?" Charles asked.

"You know fine well what I was killed with, you killed me!" He shouted.

Caroline was confused she knew the story of how his father had killed him, but she never recalled any one mentioning this Charles was involved.

"With this?" Charles asked removing a stake from behind his back, "this white oak stake?"

"Where did you get that from?!"Klaus tried to move but was stopped by an invisible wall, he tried again as if it would just disappear.

Lavinia walked towards Klaus, "Stop struggling its spelled there's no way to move until the ritual is complete," she looked at Caroline sympathetically. "You must be killed in the same way you died as a human."

Caroline wasn't sure if she had heard right. They wanted to smother her? No. no, she couldn't let them. "Please no. I don't want you too," She pleaded.

"I'm sorry child, this needs to be done."

Lavinia started to chant and Caroline took a deep breath. Air in. Air out. She didn't need to breathe technically. That was part of staying as human as possible. Now more than ever. The air around her started to thin and she gasped for a breath.

She was instantly transported back to the hospital bed. A pillow forced on her face, she could taste the fresh linen, feel the cotton against her struggling tongue. She loathed having no control. Her arms flailing around frantically. Praying someone anybody would help her. After what felt like a lifetime off suffering her brain lacking oxygen finally give in and shut off. At them last seconds Caroline started to pray for it to end quickly.

It ended and everything was black.

**Coming around, Caroline** gasped and her hands flew too her throat. Looking around she realised she was in the graveyard. She felt different, powerful, confident and everything felt and looked brighter. She was alone. _Was this all really just a dream? _No. there was the building Lavinia mentioned walking over she treaded on the leaves and heard the twigs crunch. It was an old small building, warn out brinks with moss covering it and overgrown weeds around the edges.

Turning the door knob, it clicked open. Inside it resembled nothing like the outside. It's modern, white walls and a pale grey stone floor. The room was empty apart from the small cabinet in the middle off the room. That's when she felt her, Caroline felt Lavinia around her. Her aura, it made her feel safe.

Walking over to the cabinet, she opened it and retrieved the book within. It was old, the pages roughed at the corners and the leather slightly damaged. Carefully Caroline opened the first page and the writing began to pour onto the page.

_Caroline Forbes,_

_Two thousand years ago an elemental witch of the sun was born. She possessed powers that had never been heard or seen off before. Lavinia was her given name, her blood binded with the sun allowed her to control magic through light. Lavinia relished in her powers attempting greater good, unbeknown at the time that there was a warlock similar to herself. She would heal those who were sick. Punish those who committed crime. _

_Charles, was born an elemental warlock off the moon, his blood binded with the moon. Charles power consumed him and he became greedy wanting to create an army of immortality beings that were near impossible to destroy and their senses were heightened. Although every spell has its consequences to balance out, these creatures survived off mortal's blood. So much bloodlust was lost that when Lavinia discovered this warlock she put a curse on his creation banning them from the sun. She couldn't let these creatures roam the earth without consequences, so she also banned them from entering someone's house unwanted. _

_Many of his creation died in the sun as they burned painfully until they were dust. Charles swore revenge on this other powerful witch. After months of planning he then created a spell that had to be performed by magic to allow his creatures to be in the daylight, the spell was contained in an object carried around by the owner. These creatures roamed the earth causing the death toll to rise significantly. Lavinia wanted to create her own creature to protect the humans against Charles's army. Finally decided to combine wolves and humans together she created "Werewolves". Although they were not immortal they lived a normal lifeline, their senses were heightened and they were strong and fast. The most important feature was that they were sworn enemies off vampires. Therefore if they felt threatened their bite would kill a vampire. Charles was infuriated with this new development so he cursed werewolves with the moon only allowing them to transform on a full moon, leaving them vulnerable every other day and their transformation was full of immense pain. Only his blood and the next chosen Elemental Warlock off the moon, would heal a werewolf's deadly bite._

_Centuries went by and the feud continued, although they grew tired off this and came up with a conclusion. There will be no more creations to destroy each other and in 2 thousand years they would choose another being to possess their elemental trait. Leaving them to find peace and pass on. _

_You are the chosen Elemental witch off the sun._

Caroline slumped down against the cold wall. Unable to control her tears no more, she let them fall. Praying this was some sick dream. She was responsible for maintaining the balance of the world of human and supernatural being's.

* * *

**Okay there you have chapter two were finally getting into the story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you at chapter three: To keep quiet or not?**


End file.
